


24

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld





	24

Twenty four hours, that's how long he had. It wasn't nearly enough, it would never be enough. But for him, it was enough. For him, it was everything he needed.

Theo had woken up earlier that day, he had walked past his room and had gotten into the shower, which is where he currently was. He wanted to join him but decided not to find since his parents were down the hall and he didn't want to let them know about their sex life. 

Instead, he got up from where he was and decided that it was a perfect day to be with his friends, all of his friends. Including the ones in college which he had bothered for over three days to get them to agree to a pack day. 

It would be a day that they all remember, he would do anything to make it so. He would make them laugh, he would make them cry and most importantly he would make them accept Theo for who he was. He had less than twenty-four hours to get them all to look hard, to go beyond the hard exterior and look for the softness that resided within. He had less than twenty-four hours to make Theo feel accepted by the pack, to make him feel like he had a home. 

The task at hand would be hard, but he knew he could do it. Most members of the pack already looked at the chimera as a friend and they would even seek him out for help or advice in any kind. Today was meant to be the day for them to stop their bullshit and to finally welcome Theo into their own twisted little family. And Liam couldn't wait to accomplish that.

It had been past noon when the pack had arrived at the Geyer household, one by one that walked in and saw that Liam and Theo had everything ready, they had the food, the chairs, the movies, the games, basically, everything needed to keep them up at bay.

“Hey, ” Liam said from his place in the couch, head resting on Theo’s shoulder as he saw each and every one of his friends settle into the sitting place, 

“Hey, ” Theo lazily said as he let go of Liam and stretched. An awkward silence settled around them, no one really knowing what to say apart from the casual greeting. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Lydia spoke out, 

“Liam, ” she began, “why are we here?” She asked and looked around at the older members of the pack as they nodded, Liam chuckled and looked around at everyone and ended up on Theo, who was also vague on the reason, 

“We're here cause of Theo,” he said and everyone furrowed their eyebrows, including the chimera, “I want him to be part of the pack.” He finished and the look of horror that Theo gave him was enough to send him into a panic, but it didn't. Cause he knew that the pack would be understanding. By the end of the day, they would all accept the green-eyed boy into their ranks. 

Theo tried to get up from where he was sitting but Liam stopped him, he placed a hand on the boy's lap and encouraged him to take a deep breath, which Theo did. After another uncomfortable silence, Scott spoke up and at first, Liam wasn't completely satisfied with what he said but when Liam told them that today was a day that they all would get to meet the real Theo, then Scott changed, he smiled and simply said ‘sure, but even if we don't like what we see, you will still be part of our pack’.

Even Stiles stayed still, not adding to whatever was happening. He sat there and just accepted what Scott had said. It was weird for the boy to be so calm, but Liam rather have this than an outburst. Sherrif Stilinksi could be one of the reasons why the soon to be FBI agent was calmed, maybe the sheriff had spoken to Stiles about all the times Theo had saved Liam’s life or everyone in the puppy pack. Maybe that had something to with it but who knows.

It was great that everyone had remained calm, and rather accepting of Liam’s proposal. The day was just starting, Liam still had a full list ready with Theo’s favorite activities to make them accept the chimera even more. But now the task had changed from getting the pack to accept their new member to getting Theo to accept his new family.

*

The day had been great, to say the least. Everyone had laughed at jokes, they had cried at horrible jokes and horrible memories. Everyone was quiet as they sat there, watching what would be their last movie together. Liam had his head resting on Theo’s shoulder, he could feel the steady beating of Theo’s heart and Liam couldn't help but to smile at himself at what he had. 

He had wonderful parents, he had amazing friends and he had a found a wonderful, kinda troubled boy to call his own. The two last days had been the best he had ever had, his parents had spent the day with him, taking a break from their very busy jobs at their child's request. And today had been great. To see his second family welcome the love his life was a wonderful feeling if only he had more time.

He could already feel his breathing halt, his heart getting slower with each passing second. Theo was the first one to realize that there was something happening, he looked down at him, concern in his eyes as he felt Liam’s heartbeat get slower and slower. Scott was next, he was already on top of him checking if everything was fine, he wrapped himself tightly around Theo’s waist as he saw each one of his friends get up towards him, calling out his name, but it was futile, the poison that the hunters had used was lethal and had no cure.

He had twenty-four hours to make this the best day of his life, and it worked. He was happy with getting to see his pack one last time. He was happy to spend time with his boyfriend. But now it was time for the poison to finish its job.


End file.
